


Home Sweet Alone

by AnAntTM



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Abandonment, Post-Canon, Post-War, Returning Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13881414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAntTM/pseuds/AnAntTM
Summary: Months have passed since the war between Zofia and Rigel. With the gods having vanished from this world, it was up to the mortal people to repair and rebuild the ruins of their former nations.A lost prince returns home for the first time.





	Home Sweet Alone

Snow fall; it was a sight unfamiliar to those in Zofia. And with snow fall, came the chilling winds strong enough to give even the toughest of men frostbite. The northern airs of Rigel were cruel and unkind to those who dared tread through them… but yet the man went through them, unfazed, unburdened. It was a cold, unfamiliar land that Alm strangely felt familiar in. He knew this land, almost like the back of his hand and yet his venture here had only been in times of conflict.

‘Home…’ he told himself. Perhaps one day he would come to believe it, but today was not that day. The frozen, murky wilderness soon began to part way; in its wake stood a towering monolith of a castle. Its battlements were empty, the castle gates stood tall, proud, and abandoned. As a matter of fact, the *entire* castle was… alone. Not a soul seemed to creep through it. 

This was… home, wasn’t it? His home away from home; at least, that’s what he tried to hammer into himself. The frigid, frozen airs of the winter sky crept around Alm as he walked throughout the abandoned castle. To think, he was… now the sole heir to all of this. A foreign land he didn’t know, and yet know it all rested on his shoulders. Could he even manage to rule all of this? Did he even /want/ to? He’d told Celica long ago, at least it felt long ago, in Zofia Castle that he had no intention of ruling over the lands he’d freed. That’s what he told himself to get through the war. He was not a conqueror. Simply a liberator. Right…?

It had been months since the war against Rigel had ended, the former Emperor had allowed his remaining troops to flee the battle should he fall…

Don’t think about it. Don’t remember. It was all he could do to keep himself together. 

But he couldn’t forget, how could he? Here in Rigel, he’d lost so much. His cousin had fallen victim to his own ambition and manipulation, the cousin-in-law… whatever-Rinea-would-have-been to him (Alm wasn’t the brightest in the bunch), he’d never gotten to know. And… And…

In the king’s quarters now, he saw the man; his breathing hastened, becoming shakier and heavy all at the same time. It was… his father. Or did he even deserve to be called that? The man that abandoned him. Unbelievable! Someone like that would dare ask pity of him, beg for forgiveness as if everything was okay? He felt like screaming, like tearing up the portrait. He didn’t want a memory, all he wanted was to forget. Forget the grief, the guilt, the pain of loss. His family was Sir Mycen and the Ram villagers. Not some… bastard dressed in armor, who was only in Alm’s life for his final moments in this world. It made him sick. 

He turned away, about to leave the room (and perhaps even the castle entirely), but he noticed something that caught his attention; it was just out of his peripherals. A small note, all but tucked away, resided on a lone nightstand. Despite the castle having been abandoned, this note stood here as if it’d been there for ages. Upon further inspection… his name was scrawled across it in a finely written penmanship. But it didn’t just say “Alm…” it said “Albein ‘Alm’ Rudolf.”

There wasn’t an author’s name on it, but curiosity had gotten the better of him.

“Dear My Precious Albein,

I am certain if you are reading this letter, than that means… my plan has come to fruition. I am no longer a part of this world, and I’ve left you here all alone. There are a thousand things I wish to tell you, but I haven’t the means to explain them. But let me begin with this: I am so truly, and deeply sorry. Nothing I say could ever make up for “abandoning” you. I had my reasons, and if you’ll hear out an old man out one last time, I’d like to explain myself.

As I’m sure you’re aware, the birthmark on your hand is not just an ordinary birthmark. It is a brand, the Brand of Duma; it means that you are the one of the Chosen Two. I know not why… but were you to remain in Rigel Castle, the Duma Faithful were sure to find you. They wanted to sacrifice you in their abhorrent practices to please Duma. I couldn’t stand the thought at my only son suffering as a servant of Duma for his entire life. I couldn’t. I wouldn’t allow that. 

And to meet those ends… I thought it best to hide you were the Faithful could never find: Ram Village, under the care of a close friend. There he would raise you until the day you were old enough to… return to claim what was rightfully yours. By any means necessary.

I am not a good man, Albein. You deserved a much better life than what I have left upon you; and for that, I am deeply sorry. I know these words might fall upon deaf ears, but know that I am sincere as I write this.

I love you, my son. I look forward to the day I get to see the strong, wonderful man you grow up to be. I’m sure my final moments will be realizing how pride I am to call you my son.

Sincerely,  
Your Father,  
Rudolf”

. . . So this was how life would be, wasn’t it? Abandoned by a father he never knew, given the full reign of an entire kingdom he never asked for. His life had already been decided for him, his choice in the matter all but seemingly taken away from him. But that wouldn’t stop him, he wouldn’t waste the chance his father had given him. He turned his back to the room and walked out. 

Welcome home, Emperor Albein Alm Rudolf. There’s work to be done.


End file.
